Gold Fiddle or the Soul
by GreySide58
Summary: Is there another reason all the evil's after the Winchester family?......... bit AU


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to the CW; "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" belongs to The Charlie Daniels Band 

A young man walked into a bar, a dark, black case in his hand. He was just passing through small Georgia town on his way to a better life, it was hot out though and a cold drink would do him good. Finding an open table near the back he placed his case down on the ground and sat. Soon enough a waitress, old enough to be his mother, came over.

"What can I get ya?" she asked, looking at him.

"A beer would be good." She left him, leaving him once again alone. There was a man on stage spilling out music on his fiddle. He was pretty good, but the young man knew he could be better. This wasn't said out of pride, just out of knowledge. It was just something he knew. He kept silent and watched; when his beer came he watched and sipped. His fingers inched slowly towards the handle of the worn case, but didn't quite touch it.

"Boy, what's in the case?" a man asked. He looked up at the man. A gray beard, with specks of darker hair, protruded from his chin, the wrinkles on his face told of a hard life. Diverting chocolate eyes from the man's face he looked down at his case.

"A fiddle." He said looking up again, a sparkle in his eye was the only sign of excitement; his face was that of stone. Twenty-three years of life had taught him not to open up easily to people and the first twenty years with his Mamma had taught him to not brag about his achievements and abilities.

"Ya know these guys pay a pretty penny if you're any good." The man told him.

"I don't know…." He started hesitantly.

"Kid, from the looks of it you look like you could use some money." He said, taking in the young man's shabby appearance. He wasn't far off either. The only thing on him was his fiddle, the clothes on his back, and only a couple dollars.

"They really pay?" he questioned.

"Sure do. Most guys here are miners and only entertainment they get is music here and women." The old man had him hooked. Taking up his case he stood, leaving his beer sitting on the table.

"Kid, what's your name?" the man said as he was walking away. Turning around, he looked at him.

"Johnny."

Another man walked in, his eyes dark as the midnight sky, the pupils barely showing. Although the air outside was hotter than usual, the room became like ice. Eyes turned to him and Johnny quit playing. The stranger's dark eyes fell on the stage and Johnny, who stood there, fiddle in hand. Taking slow, deliberate steps he made his way over to the stage.

Walking right over to Johnny he said, "I guess you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy But give the devil his due I'll bet a fiddle of gold Against your soul 'Cause I think I'm better than you." Johnny looked at him, long and hard and with his mind made up he said,

"My name's Johnny And it might be a sin But I'll take your bet And you're gonna regret 'Cause I'm the best there's ever been."

With more fervor and passion than he'd ever played, Johnny played against the devil. They played a long set. By the end the devil knew he had lost. He saw it in everyone's eyes. The boy had outplayed the devil. Seeming to accept defeat the devil handed over the gold fiddle and started to walk off. Stopping just short of the door he turned around and looked at Johnny.

"Been good playing with you, Johnny Winchester, I'll be seeing you 'round." Without waiting for a response the serpent slithered out.

Johnny never did see him again, he never forgot about him though. He told the story to his children and even his grandchildren. They never said it to his face, but his grandchildren considered the story just some crazy tale. Until one day, when his youngest grandson saw the devil for himself, he believed and he fought it. Now, years after their great-grandfather met and won to the devil, two brothers battle the same force, not just because the younger one's special, no, because years earlier the devil had been defeated by a mere mortal and the devil was not one to forget those who defeat him.

**The End(Review please)**


End file.
